monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Chipaca4
Chipaca4 15:00, 27 August 2008 (UTC) Ratholas Guide Introduction The Ratholas originaly showed its face in Monster hunter Freedom. Then moved its way to Monster Hunter Freedom 2. But you dont fight the ratholas until the last village quests that is called urgent there is no stars it only says urgent but it is actully level six. But if you want to fight it early in the game you can just go to the gathering hall level 2 or 2 star quests which will be there when you start the game you dont have to unlock it. But the Ratholas is harder because it is in Gathering Hall. Description The Ratholas is a red and black colored wyvern. The Ratholas has a spiky crown on its head and a long needle like sword filled with poison on the tip of its tail. It has two big wings with huge claws on the front of the wings. The Ratholas is the male verson and the femal versoin the Rathain. The Ratholas has different types the blue colored Azue Ratholas and the Silver Rathlas. The regular Ratholas in Monster Hunter Freedom has simailar difficult levels as the Azue Ratholas. This changes in Monster Hunter Freedom 2. The Azue Ratholas is a much stronger wyvern than the regular Ratholas. The Zones Ratholas Lives In The Ratholas lives in the Forset and Hills more than any other zone but you can rarely find it in Volcano and Swamp zone. In the Forest and Hills the Ratholas stays in area 3,4,and sometimes 9. The Ratholas stays in those areas the most, and goes to area 5 to sleep when weak. Attacks Ratholas has a verity of attacks we will start with its land attacks. first is when it spits a fire ball. it only spits one ball not like the rathain who spits three when angered. you can tell he will spit fire when he is facing a different direction from you and turns around slowly it will spit fire or rarly leap in the air and fly or sweep down towards you in the air. The Ratholas also swings its tail at you lifting in the air and out a few feet doining some damage, but does not poison you. If you chop of the tail the damage is littarly cut in half it is not affective with out that spike ball on its tail. The next attack of the Ratholas is the most used attack next to its flying inthe air and spiting fire at you, the attack is charging at you. This attack is like the tigrex, monoblos, diablos the all charge you. It does great damage. When angered it roars which makes you cover your ears for a while and it will probably attack you when you are covering ears. It also can simply bit you which will throw you a few feet. Now the air attacks, the Ratholas flys up in the air and will usally spit a fire ball at you. When angered it will spit three fire balls at you in the air. Rarly the Ratholas will throw its poison filled needle at you in the air and will poison you for a certain amount of time. It also fly and it may look like it is leaving the zone but it is circling you. Keep your eye on it because after some time passes it will sweep down and hit you with its feet, very effective. The last air attack is when it leaps back and spits a fire ball at you One last attack which doesnt even count as an attack becaus it does not hurt you. It is when it lands the dust makes you cover your face for a while leaving you wide open for about five seconds. Weak spots and breakable spots Its weakest spot is its head. its simple just hit it from the side when it spits fire. The best element to hit its head with is ice because its a fire wyvern. the crown will shatter after a few hits. The claws on its wing also break it is hard to break. It is hard to hit so you can just use a shock trap and put bombs near its claws it takes a few bombs to break both. You can chop its tail off by hitting it alot when it is in reach to hit. When its chopped off it can still poison you when its swings its tail at you. Flash bombs, shock traps, pitfall traps, all throwing knives, traq bomb when in pitfall trap, and smkoke bomb when in air so it cant see you, all these items work. When weak it will limp away from you and will fly to area five to sleep. dont let it sleep you will have to do the whole mission all over again Last Information The english name is Ratholas, also can be called Los. The japenses name of the Ratholas is Rioreusu. The Ratholas armor is beautiful and powerful. The weopons are even more amzing but rare and hard to get. The Ratholas items to carve from it is Ratholas wing which is rare, Fire wyvern fluid which is very common, fire wyvern marrow, this is a very rare item useally found in rewards, Ratholas tail also rare found in rewards if tail chopped off, Ratholas plate one of the rarest items not known how to get said it is able to get if everything breakable ong Ratholas is broken. Ratholas webbing not to hard to get but does not show itself offten, Ratholas shell a common item, Ratholas scale a common item, flame sac common item, and fire wyvern claw a rare item. (High Class Items) These are hard to get if not a high ranked hunter. The most common high class item is Ratholas scale+, next is Ratholas carapace not to rare, Inferno sac a pretty common item opposite of flame sac, Fire wyvern claw very common, Ratholas ruby the rarest item in high class carving, wyvern claw not to rare but can also be bought in town. Fire wyvern brainstem very rare, and Ratholas brainstem equaly rare to fire wyvern brainstem. Good Luck Hunting